Prussia and the demon
by Nevermorecollab
Summary: Prussia got a phone call from Germany to bring some documents, now he's running late and running then he literally runs into a girl with red eyes? he will learn he is not the only one who had been left alone for years. they will teach each other to trust and love and it will turn Prussia life upside down, good it was just getting boring anyways kessesesese prussiaxOC
1. Chapter 1

_shit im late!_ Prussia thought to himself. Today was the day of a world meeting and Germany had forgotten some papers at there house, luckily the meeting was being held by Germany today but that doesn't mean the meeting hall wasn't a good distance away from his house that he shared with Prussia. prussia didn't usually go to the meetings, he didn't feel wanted, he guessed it was because of him not being a country anymore. So he was sitting at home watching a documentary on Prussia to pick out all the wrong stuff then he got a phone call.

"Hello?" answered Prussia

"Gilbert i left some very important papers on my desk can you bring them to me please?" Germany said in a panic

"Ummm yeah, sure. West i can just calm down i'll be there in a few minutes"

"thanks bruder" said Germany before he hung up. Now he was running late because he couldn't find the papers, which meant he decided to run the whole way there, instead of waiting for a taxi.

So here we are now, Prussia running at full speed and he almost there.

_i'm going to make it! nothing can stop me no-. what the hell did i just run into to?_ He thought "Oooowwww what the hell" Prussia said rubbing his arm. When when he looked up he saw a girl doing the same thing cursing under her breath in some strange language; well he assumed it was cursing. "Oh shit, I'm sorry are you ok?" asked Prussia. The girl looked up at the man.

_what a strange man i've never seen a human with white hair and red eyes._ she thought

"Hey are you ok?" asked Prussia a little bit louder which knocked the girl out of staring at him "What? Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine!"She said grabbing his hand so he can pull her up

"Thats good, I thought I did some damage; that would have been really un-awesome" Prussia said at this the strange girl, who giggled and made Prussia really confused. At this point, Prussia was getting a good look at her. She was just a little bit taller, but that was probably of the shoes she was wearing and she had long black hair that was really dark and red eyes-wait red eyes! _what? another person with red eyes? they are probably just contacts!_ Prussia though. _She's wearing combat boots? they are pretty awesome! _

"Hello? Earth to the white haired stranger!" said the girl. Prussia snapped out of it.

"Is that your real eyes color?" To which he realized what he said, and blushed a bit. The girl giggled at him again

"Yes it's pretty cool huh?"

"Hell yeah, they're awesome but not as awesome as mine of course!" prussia said loudly

"Oh, really? Ok then, Mr. Awesome what's your name?"

"Well i'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"That sound familiar but i can't put my finger on it" she said to herself

"So now you have to tell me your name!"

"My name? well if you must know its Devi" the girl said

"Devi? That sounds awesome! what does it mean?" asked prussia

"it means 'goddess" devi said with a blush

"I knew it was awesome!" then Prussia looked at his watch "Oh, shit! I'm way late; my bruder is going to kill me!" Now Prussia was in a panic. "shit you deserve to let the awesome me buy you lunch but i'm late!"

"Huh? It's alright, you don't have to"

"Wait, I got an idea! How bout you come with me?" Said the Prussian, who was now dragging the girl behind him

"Wait where are you taking me!?" Too late; they were already there and in the hall running and laughing the whole time then the doors burst open

"Don't worry; the awesome me is here!" said Prussia, to the room full of strange people.

"thank goodness you got here! by the way, you're late!" Germany said., while slightly yelling "Haha way to go dude, being late even in your own home town" said America laughing

"Shut it, you git! at least he made it somewhat" England said, smacking America's arm

"huh? Gilbert whos that lovely young lady behind you?" said France, walking up to her "you're really beautiful ma chérie" He said, kissing her hand.

All at once Devi understand who these people were and if they ever found her out, they would most likely remember how she beat all of there asses at one point in time, for you see; Devi isn't human by a long shot. She's a demon, a legion to be exact. She was demon royalty, but had a long way to go before she can get her families crown, being the last one left of her clan she had to do rigorous training and meet certain requirement. Devi been around for a good amount of time and maybe, just maybe she wanted to mess with them more.

" it all makes sense now" she said. All the nations looked at her in confusion.

"you're all nations aren't you."

At this all the nations became surprised, for only certain people knew who they were, never someone they just met. It was silent then someone broke it

"Yes we are and who the bloody hell are you" said England, now in defence mode

"hmmm how rude. I get it that I took all of your treasure back in your pirate days, but I thought we were friends" said Devi mockingly. At this, Englands eyes widened as did everyone elses. They knew who she was-all except Prussia and of course Italy.

"What the bloody hell? I thought you had died long ago!"

"Nope, still here" she did a twirl

"Then how are you here?!" exclaimed England

"Well you see my dear, I'm not human~" said Devi with a grin

"Well that obvious now what are you?" aked England

"Hmmm a legion! Yup, a legion the last time i checked" said Devi slyly

"What! your a fucking legion! thats bloody impossible!" said England with, slight fear in his voice then Prussia jumped in, seeing fear in Russia's face

"Ok hold up calm down!" he exclaimed " i have some questions one what the fuck is a legion? two why is everyone freaking out!" prussia said eagerly

"How the bloody hell do you not know what a legion is!" exclaimed england

"All i know is its means like a lot of people or an army or something like that" prussia said

"She's fucking dangerous prussia get away from her!" said england with that devi eyes went wide "did you say prussia?"

"Yes i did now leave before i make you" england said with dark intentions

"England calm down i brought her here i promised her lunch now i think if she had intentions to hurt us she would have done it already" said prussia

"I agree with my bruder i don't think she has intention of hurting us" said germany

"Sweet now the awesome me is taking her to lunch so byeee" said prussia grabbing devi's hand which made her blush a deep red. gilbert drug her all the way to his favorite restaurant it was silent they ordered what they wanted but other than that nothing was being said until prussia spoke

"Ok i have some questions for you if you don't mind answering them" said prussia

"I don't mind at all i have questions for you to" with this prussia looked at her curiously

"I'll go first!" prussia said with enthusiasm "what is a legion?" devi giggled

"Straight to the point, well a legion is a form of demon its like having a whole bunch of demons put together and you have all of their abilities and stuff but always one demon is dominate" devi said

"Sounds awesome ok which demon thingy is dominant for you?"

"Well even though i was born a wolf demon my dominate came out to be vampire" devi said with a sad expression

"Vampire? thats really awesome so you like drink peoples blood and stuff?" prussia asked like a curious child

"I can if i want but i don't have to i can eat normal food but blood gives me strength and power so its complicated"

"Awesome so next question! why was everyone freaking out back there i've never seen that before even in russia! he looked like he was shitting in his pants kesseses~" said prussia gripping his side in laughter

"Well i guess its because i have crossed paths with all the countries at one point and it hasn't been fun for them" devi said

"What did you do beat them up or something?"

"no i didn't do that i messed with them took stuff and when they did try to hit me they couldn't lay a finger on me cause i would move too fast for them to hit me and i would end up one hitting them and winning; the reason they are scared is because i was supposed to die some years ago"

"You were supposed to die how?" asked prussia "well i fell off a cliff into the rocky depths and they all witnessed it" said devi with a grin

"What! seriously thats why arthur looked like he had seen a ghost? thats to funny" "you know you're more awesome than i thought we can be good friends!" prussia exclaimed

"Now my questions for you well i don't know if they are questions" said devi with a blush

"What tell me i'm all ears!"

"Well ok so you're the country of prussia right?" asked devi

"Ya~"

"Well on that note its an honor to meet the one and only best country in the world!" devi said with excitement

"What?" asked prussia

"Im sorry its just i am a big fan of prussia i mean you whatever bottom line is i'm a huge fan!" "What seriously! thats awesome i knew i liked you!" prussia said while grabbing her hand this made devi blush "you're totally awesome! We should be friends!"

"You would want to be friends with me? I'm not even human!" Said Devi

"So? You're awesome! And you scare the shit out of Russia and the others you're fucking awesome!" Said Prussia loudly "hand me your phone" said Prussia holding out his hand

"ummm ok" as Devi handed him her phone Prussia fiddled with it a bit "there you go my number is now in your phone" just then Devi's phone vibrated to reveal that someone named king awesome has texted her back

"king awesome? Nice! Now give me your phone" she said laughing and holding out her hand for the Prussian's phone to which he complied then handed it back to him after a few minutes Prussia looked at the phone "demon queen? Hahaha I like it nice" they sat there and just laughed at the stupid names they gave themselves then finished lunch and began to part ways

"lets hang out tomorrow!" Prussia said as he nudged Devi

"Sure thing!"

"Awesome i'll call you tomorrow!" Said Prussia as he turned to leave just then Devi's phone vibrated and all it said was hey then Devi turned around "can't you at least wait till we aren't in yelling distance?" She said yelling; at that prussia waved his hand to her and sent a message saying see you tommorrow Devi~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bzzzzzzt **"no!" **Bzzzzt "**god dammit no!" **Bzzzzt **"mein gott! Who the fuck is calling me!" Devi reached for her phone to see the Prussia had called her she immediately face palmed for missing the call so she called back immediately

"The awesome me speaking!" Is what Prussia said when he answered the phone

"Prussia its me Devi hey sorry I missed your call"

"Don't worry about it I wanted to know when we are going to chill today!" Prussia said excitedly

"We can chill in like an half an hour if you want"

"Sure give me your address so I can pick you up!" Prussia said

"ummm ok I'll be ready in a bit" said Devi as she hung up and sent Prussia a text with her address. She immediately ran to the shower to get ready, after her shower she stopped "what am I going to wear?" She said to herself "shit I don't know!" "Wait! That's it!" She said rushing to her closet Devi wore her knee high combat boots, a black skirt, and her long sleeved black and red shirt which had lace in the back.

There was a knock on the door "I'm coming!" Devi yelled rushing down the stairs she opened the door to reveal the prussian man she had meet yesterday he was wearing leather pants with a black and white t-shirt and a leather jacket with sun glasses _he looks really handsome_ Devi thought

"Hello mr awesome is here!" Said Prussia

"Hello there mr awesome" she said with a giggle

"Ready to go my lady~" Prussia said while bowing

"Yes I am kind sir" Devi said while she bowed

"Kesseseses~ then lets go!" Prussia lead Devi to her car

"this is you car?" Devi said while looking at the old mustang

"yup! It was in the shop for a few days got it out yesterday pretty awesome huh?" "

"Yup pretty cool buuut~" Devi said laughing

"But what?" Asked Prussia

"come with me" Devi said pulling Gilbert towards her garage as they entered she flicked on the lights to reveal a slick black lamborghini and about two motorcycles

"This is your car!?"

"Yup pretty sweet huh? I put most of the stuff in myself" Devi said with gloating smile

"Pretty awesome but my car is originally restored~" said Prussia

"I restored mine myself when I got it, it was from a bad wreck and was totaled so I fixed it myself" Devi said smiling

"You did an awesome job! I'm impressed" Prussia said patting Devi's back

"Thanks yours looks good to"

"Awesome now lets go have some fun!" Prussia said running to his car Devi followed behind after locking up the garage Devi got into the car

"So where are we going?" Asked Devi

"it's a surprise so I can't tell you" Prussia said mockingly

"No fair just a little hint?" Devi asked pouting

"Nope just that it's going to be awesome!" Prussia said laughing

"So not awesome" Devi said laughing it was a short drive then Gilbert parked the car near a park

"We have to walk the rest of the way" said Gilbert

"That's cool, it's a nice day to walk"

"Ya it's an awesome day!" Prussia said after they walked a good way asking each other random questions like what there favorite ice cream flavor the all a sudden Prussia stopped

"Here we are!" Prussia said excitedly they came to a small carnival with rides and games

"You were right this is awesome!" Devi said just as excited, Prussia bought the all round passes the first thing they did was go to a little booth it was a target game with a gun who ever got closer wins who ever hit the target get the big prize

"Who goes first?" Asked the man at the booth

"The awesome me will go first!" Said Prussia he aimed and hit the target "haha! Iv won!"

"Ok which prize would you like?" Asked the man Prussia sat there for a minute trying to decide which prize to get it wasn't going to be for him thought he won it for Devi

"I want that one!" Pointing at the big dragon

"Ok here you go sir" said the man handing Prussia the dragon

"Here you go Devi~" Prussia handed Devi the dragon and her eyes lite up

"Thanks so much I will love it forever!" She said hugging the dragon

"How bout this young lady ill give you a free shot if you hit it you get any prize you want! Said the man in the booth

"Ok! I'll give it a shot!" Said Devi handing Prussia the dragon to hold it. Devi took the gun and aimed she didn't take as long as Prussia to aim before she fired hitting it right in the middle

"We'll little lady you have a good shot, so which prize will it be?"

"Hmmm that one right there" said Devi pointing towards a giant black eagle on the wall

"ok here you go have fun you two" the man said as he waved good bye

"Here you go!" Said Devi taking the dragon but also handing the eagle to Prussia

"Awesome! Thanks!" They both blushed and continued with there day of playing games and winning at almost all of them and riding all of the rides after giving some of the prizes to some kids there was one ride left to ride the Ferris wheel

"Last ride lets go!" Said Prussia grabbing Devi's hand and taking her to the ride they got on it to go around a couple of time the suddenly stop at the top as a voice came through the speaker

"Sorry for the sudden stop the problem will be fixed shortly"

Devi and Prussia began laughing. Devi was staring at Prussia it was evening and the sunset was glowing brightly and the orange glow on his pale skin was making him more handsome than he already was "_wait what was that! Why am I thinking that! I can't be thinking that its stupid i'll never be able to get close to him! I'm just a monster"_ Devi thought having this making her look sad Prussia noticed this

"_Why is she sad? Did I do something wrong? She probably thinks I'm weird! I don't care if shes not human! I thinks she's awesome and maybe just maybe this could work I mean a relationship I know I just met her but she's really awesome and beautiful! _Devi saw that Prussia was now staring at him making her blush

"Hey listen" Prussia said "if I did something wrong please tell me I don't like seeing you said you're too beautiful to look sad" Prussia said looking out the window

"W-what? Beautiful? I'm not at all and you didn't do anything wrong! It's just-"

"Just what?" Prussia asked

"It's just I know I can't be part of your world I'm a monster and I'm not beautiful by a long shot" Devi said looking down at the dragon

"Part of my world? You can be if I let you and I because I want you to be I'm not the best at relationships but I want to try with you I feel like this can work and your beautiful no matter what you say and you're not a monster you're just different" Prussia looked more like someone old and wise the his usual self

"You want me in your world? I'm beautiful? I-I'm-" Devi was caught off with a sudden kiss from Prussia

"G-Gil? Why?" Asked Devi

"Because I want you in my word and I think you want to be there with me" said Prussia grabbing Devi's hand Devi then hugged Prussia

"Yes I do but only if you want me" said Devi

"I already said I do mein Liebling" said Prussia kissing the top if Devi's head still hugging her,just then the ride started to move again when they reached the bottom they walked holding hands all the way back to the car Prussia dropped off Devi at her home saying he was going to see her tomorrow kissing her goodbye Devi went to be and could hardly wait for tomorrow for when her silvered haired prussian was coming back to see her then Devi's phone went off good night mein Liebling~ with this Devi fell asleep for the first time in years had a good dream


End file.
